


Loser.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Loser.

The kitchen clock mocked you with each passing minute - its tick echoing through your silent house. Ten minutes. Ten minutes before your belly would fill with butterflies at the rumble of a Harley pulling into your driveway. Angel had asked you to visit the fall festival almost a week ago, and with each passing day, your excitement bubbled just a little bit more. 

Eight minutes. 

Your supple leather boots slid easily over your dark denim jeans. You dressed with the crisp, cool air in mind and sweetly smiled at the thought of bright fair lights and funnel cakes to share with Angel. He had sauntered his way into your family’s leather shop - seeking new rockers and colors for prospects and soon-to-be members. He stayed thirty minutes longer than he should have and walked out with his patches, your number, and a plan to take to Santo Padre’s Annual Fall Festival. 

Five minutes. 

You gazed at your reflection in the hall mirror - sliding lipstick over your lips, pouting to stay just inside your natural line. A crisp lip color brought confidence to your face - promising to fake it until you made it, because Angel left you more than weak in the knees. 

Three minutes. 

The rumble was distinct and clear in the silent neighborhood. You swore you were quiet enough to hear his heavy steps on the porch - the rampant knocks catching your breath as you studied yourself for a final time. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You felt Angel’s eyes on you as you walked in front of him, stopping beside his pristine bike - “Here, querida. Safety first,” Angel held a solid black helmet in his hand. “If you say so.” You grabbed the helmet - your fingers brushing his and you fought the urge to hold his hand. 

Angel slid onto the leather seat - steadying the bike as you slid behind him. Your hands instinctively wrapping around his muscular waist - his body heat warming you as you leaned into him. 

“You ready, mami? His voice was loud over throttle as the bike roared to life and he maneuvered effortlessly through the streets. 

It felt so intimate to be so close so soon - your body pressed to his, your chin resting on his shoulder as he weaved through traffic. The cool night enveloping you as the horizon lit up with the festival lights. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Angel, I told you I could pay for myself.” You quipped as the ticket attendant wrapped a fluorescent green bracelet on your wrist. 

“I am sure you could do a lot of things, but do I want you to? Is the question.” Angel’s hand rested on the small of your back, softly directing you through the crowded entrance. Your cheeks burned at his words as you offered a smile in response. 

“So, where to first?” Angel scanned the booths and rides - his large hand wrapping around yours, intertwining your fingers. Your thoughts were jumbled as his thumb rubbed the top of your hand softly - a tiny gesture melting your resolve. 

“Um, the airplane?” You pointed towards the direction of The Cliffhanger, “It’s my favorite.” You leaned in - pointing the glittering lights and rising plastic planes - zipping their riders through the air, soaring above the fair. 

“All right, let’s do it.” 

You choose a green plane - Angel’s favorite color - and climbed onto the molded plastic, your hands sliding over the metal bar to hold onto. Angel’s muscular frame slid beside you - a groan escaping his lips as he wiggled into the tight space. 

“Can you fit?” You teased as Angel adjusted his wide shoulders within the metal bar. All he could do was laugh as the mechanical arms began to spin - their plastic plane rising higher with each rotation. 

Giggles escaped your lips as you watched the fair fly by as you soared through the air. The cool air invigorated you - your hand reaching for Angel’s as the ride spun. He cheesily grinned as he eagerly grabbed your hand, holding tight as the ride descended - the short flight over. 

As the operator unlatched the metal bar, Angel’s struggle to slide out of the harness left you doubled over - relishing in his plight of the metal cage. “Oh, my suffering is funny? I’m wounded.” He sassed as he smoothed his hair back, adjusting his flannel and cut as he pushed you towards the exit. 

His hand found yours again as you stepped through the gate - looking for the next path to wander down. You squeezed his hand in excitement - your eyes falling on the row of games. 

“Let’s make a bet, sir. The winner gets to pay for food.” You wore a sly smile as you pulled him to the dart game. 

“Oh, mami, you’re going down.” His tongue slid across his lips and you froze - your hand still in his as your eyes watched him unabashedly. You couldn’t have pulled your gaze away even if you tried - he hypnotized you. 

“All right, you get 10 chances. Hit 3 and get a prize. Hit 6 and get a bigger prize. Ready to play?” The attendant slid worn darts over the counter. 

“Querida, you can order two funnel cakes. I won’t care how much it costs.” Angel wore a smug smirk - easily popping the first balloon.   
“That’s funny - I was going to tell you the same thing.” Your exaggerated shrug was a nice period to your first pop. 

Each dart was met with a twin - leaving the last dart as the final decision maker. Angel eyed you as he effortlessly popped a yellow balloon - turning to face you as you aimed. 

“Mami, I have another bet.” Angel stood - hands crossed in front of him. 

“If you miss, I get to kiss you good night.” 

You tossed the dart, watching it fall the ground - his words ringing in your ear.


End file.
